


The Wedding

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [19]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Weddings, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Andrew Underhill and Lorenzo Rey!
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> It's been a while since I've posted a cute meet, so here's a little fluff piece for you all. Not the best one I've written but writing it has helped clear my mind.
> 
> Hope you are all safe and sound, take care out there!

Alec smiled as he watched his friend nervously walk down the aisle. Andrew Underhill had been a bundle of nerves all day. Today he was getting married to the man he described as the love of his life. It wasn’t the commitment he was making today in front of their family and friends that had him nervous, it was him accidentally making a fool of himself. He had confessed to Alec that he was worried about falling flat on his face as he walked down the aisle.

Alec and Andrew had met during their first year at college, actually in their first hour, when they’d crashed into each other as they’d walked around the campus confused trying to find their dorm. As fate would have it, they were roommates and after putting their collective heads together, they’d finally made sense of the map they’d been given, and their friendship had been born.

Alec had been there for Andrew when his first serious boyfriend had dumped him and Andrew had been there for Alec when he’d finally come out to his friends and family, none of whom were shocked to discover he was gay.

After college, they’d gotten an apartment together, and they’d been happily going about their lives ever since. Alec was there when Andrew met Lorenzo, and he’d been the first person they had told when they’d gotten engaged after only 3 months of dating.

The ceremony was beautiful, and when Andrew and Lorenzo finally got to kiss as Husbands, Alec had been the loudest to cheer.

Andrew and Lorenzo had decided on a very informal ceremony and reception, opting not to have best men and a bridal party. Andrew had asked Alec to be his witness, though, and Alec had happily signed the wedding register for his best friend.

The entire time Alec stood there, during the formal part of the ceremony, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the man standing beside Lorenzo. Magnus Bane was Lorenzo’s boss, and good friend and the man was beyond beautiful.

Alec had intended to bring his sister as his plus one, but she’d had to go on a last-minute work trip so he’d decided to turn up to the wedding on his own. As he watched couples milling around in the reception foyer, he was struck with how alone he actually was.

Alec hadn’t really dated in college, his focus had been school, and so he’d kept things casual, hooking up with a few guys but nothing more. After college he hadn’t had much luck meeting men, he hated dating sites and apps, and he hated bar and clubs even more. Of the few men he had met, none had really gotten past a few dates. Andrew joked he was fussy, but Alec liked to tell him he just had standards.

Alec was nursing his second glass of champagne for the night when he noticed Magnus standing at the bar. He was talking to the bartender animatedly and laughing loudly at her reply. He was tall, which Alec loved, and he was wearing an incredible dark red suit that complimented his skin tone and frame incredibly.

Magnus turned and caught Alec staring, giving him a smirk and holding up his glass in a hello. Alec couldn’t help the blush that spread on his cheeks at being caught out.

Alec was trying to work up the courage to go talk to the man when a woman walked up to Magnus and pulled him into a tight hug. Of course, Alec thought, a man like that would never be single.

Alec turned and made his way over to the seating chart. Andrew had called him a couple of days ago, in a complete panic. Raj, a friend from college, had called him after RSVP’s had closed asking if he could bring a plus one and being the nice guy that he is, Andrew had said yes. Of course, that had thrown his entire seating chart in disarray.

Alec knew he’d been seated with a group of their College friends and since Izzy wasn’t coming, there’d be an extra seat. So he suggested that Andrew seat Raj and his boyfriend with their friends and move Alec to wherever there was a single spot. He only needed to sit in his seat for meals and would still be able to move around and catch up with everyone.

Alec was scanning the seating chart when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him, and he turned to see Raj standing there with his arm possessively around a very tanned and bleached out blonde.

“Alec, so great to see you,” He said smirking.

“Raj, nice to see you too,” Alec said, trying to be nice.

“This is my boyfriend, Thad,” Raj said, introducing them.

“Hi,” Alec said, and Thad gave him a bored once over.

“This is your ex from College?” Thad said.

“Ex?” Alec said, confused. Alec and Raj had gone out on one date, in fact, Alec liked to think of it as half a date. Raj came from a wealthy family, his father was some sort of diplomat and Alec had walked out of dinner after Raj had made one too many rude comments to the waitstaff and had then proceeded to grope Alec under the table.

“Water under the bridge and all that,” Raj said, and Alec just shook his head in disbelief.

Magnus spied Alec Lightwood standing by the door of the ballroom. He’d been cornered by two men, and Magnus knew enough about body language to see the man was feeling very uncomfortable. Magnus had caught Alec checking him out earlier, and he’d been thrilled to find out that he was the friend Andrew had been telling him about for the last few months, his very single gorgeous friend. Magnus snagged a couple of flutes of champagne as a plan hatched in his head.

“Here you go, darling,” Magnus said striding up confidently to the gorgeous man and handing him a glass. “Sorry I took so long, I got to talking.”

“Alec, do you know this guy?” one of the men asked.

“Well, I would hope so,” Magnus laughed. “We’ve only been dating for over 6 months.”

Alec looked at Magnus in surprise before a huge grin came over his face. “I could never forget you, babe.”

“Magnus,” Magnus said, holding out a hand to the man in front of him.

“Raj,” he said.

They all stood there in uncomfortable silence until someone cleared their throat and they all turned to see Thad standing there looking at Raj annoyance on his face.

“Oh, this is Thad,” Raj explained.

“His boyfriend,” Thad said putting a protective arm around Raj.

“Lovely,” Magnus said, trying to stifle a laugh as he shifted closer to Alec and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Raj just stared at the two of them wide-eyed and confused.

“Andrew never mentioned you were dating anyone, he said you were coming on your own,” Raj blurted out.

“Oh he was, but thankfully I was able to wrap everything up in Milan much quicker than I thought, so here I am.”

“Milan?” Raj parroted.

“Fashion week,” Magnus said, smiling. “We decided to go small this year, sticking to London, New York, Paris and Milan.”

“Oh,” Raj said.

“You work with Lorenzo?” Raj asked.

“Well, you could say that,” Magnus giggled.

“Magnus owns Warlock,” Alec said proudly and held back a smirk as he watched Raj’s smile falter.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Magnus said, smiling. “I’m exhausted, jetlag and all that, we’re going to find out seats.”

Magnus didn’t give Raj a chance to say another word as he held open the door to the reception area and motioned for Alec to enter. Letting the door slam shut behind them, Magnus took Alec by the hand and dragged Alec straight to table 4.

Alec smiled as he watched Magnus picking up the seating cards on the table and shifting them around to place them seated side by side.

“There,” Magnus said. “Much better.”

Magnus pulled out Alec’s chair and motioned for him to sit. Alec couldn’t help but smile widely at the man, being over 6’ tall, Alec had never had another man ever pull out a seat for him or open a door, and Magnus had done both in the span of a few minutes.

“Thank you,” Alec said politely as he sat down.

“So that looked awkward,” Magnus said after a moment.

“It was, very,” Alec laughed. “We went out on half a date during college, and it seems that makes me his ex.”

Magnus threw his head back and laughed loudly, and Alec felt himself falling a little in love with the man seated beside him.

“I have a feeling that Raj may think of you as the one that got away, Alexander,” Magnus said.

“So he turns up at our friend’s wedding with his boyfriend in an attempt to woo me?” Alec asked, confused.

“Jealousy is a strange motivator,” Magnus chuckled.

“What sort of name is Thad anyway,” Alec laughed.

“Not everyone can have such a beautiful, strong name as Alexander,” Magnus teased.

“I prefer Alec.”

“Your name tag, begs to differ,” Magnus said, pointing to the tag.

“That’s Andrew’s idea of messing with me.”

“Alexander is a beautiful name, for a beautiful man,” Magnus said and Alec his cheeks warm in a blush.

“So did you really just get back from Milan?” Alec asked, changing the subject and deflecting the conversation away from himself.

“I did, late last night,” Magnus said, smiling. “I couldn’t miss today. Lorenzo and I have known each other since we were kids, we grew up in the same neighbourhood. I’ve never seen him as happy as he is with Andrew, I had to be here to share in it.”

“To be honest, I couldn’t see it at first, on the surface they seem so different, but they are incredible together,” Alec said honestly.

A moment later, the doors to the reception area opened, and people started to drift in taking their seats. Magnus shifted his chair a little closer to Alec and wrapped his arm around Alec as he noticed Raj and Thad entering.

Alec kept his eyes forward and tried not to laugh at Magnus’ antics.

“I think he gets the idea that I’m taken now,” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear.

“You most certainly are now that I’ve found you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered back, causing Alec to blush even deeper.

Once everyone was seated, Andrew took Lorenzo’s hand, and they walked into the reception space, beaming at all their friends and family. Andrew almost couldn’t believe that the incredible man by his side was now his husband, he never wanted to let him go, just in case, it was all a dream.

They walked inside to cheers and applause, and some of the guests started tapping their glasses with their cutlery. Andrew and Lorenzo stopped and rewarded them all with a kiss.

They made their way over to their seats, and Lorenzo sighed happily as he sat.

“It’s nice to finally get off my feet,” he said beaming at his husband.

“I’m starving,” Andrew said, leaning forward for another kiss.

They looked around at their friends and family, and Andrew couldn’t help the excitement bubble up in him when his eyes landed on table 4. There were Alec and Magnus, pressed close, whispered to each other.

“Drew?” Lorenzo said for the second time, and Andrew turned to look at him.

“Everything ok?” Lorenzo asked, concerned.

“Everything is perfect,” Andrew beamed at him, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “Take a look at table 4.”

Lorenzo turned to look in the direction Andrew had been concentrating on, and he saw precisely why Andrew was smiling so happily. Magnus and Alec were sitting close, talking and laughing, lost in their own little world.

“So your plan finally worked?” Lorenzo laughed.

“I told you they are perfect for each other.”

“You did my love,” Lorenzo laughed.

Ever since meeting Magnus, Lorenzo’s boss, Andrew, had been trying to think of a way to get Magnus and Alec to meet. Magnus had been really busy the last few months, and Alec hated socializing, so it had been almost near impossible. It wasn’t until Raj, a friend from college had called asking to bring a plus one that Andrew had had his brilliant idea.

He’d called Alec, knowing he wouldn’t mind being moved from a table with their college friends to a table of mostly Lorenzo’s friend. He had thought of seating Magnus and Alec side by side, but he didn’t want to push things, but it seems they had taken matters into their own hands.

“6 months,” Andrew whispered to Lorenzo.

Lorenzo looked at him, confused, raising an eyebrow.

“6 months and those two will be sitting right where we are now,” Andrew said, confident in his matchmaking skills.

“6 months? Don’t you think that’s a little quick?”

“We were engaged after only 3 months of dating,” Andrew reminded his husband.

“But we’ve been together just over a year now,’ Lorenzo reminded him.

“Want to make a bet?” Andrew said confidently.

“You’re on,” Lorenzo laughed. “I say at least a year.”

In the end, both men were wrong, because 3 months later, Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane were married in a quickie ceremony in front of their friends while on vacation in Vegas!


End file.
